


Request

by One for the Team (Enigmatic_Ravenna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Ravenna/pseuds/One%20for%20the%20Team
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi asked for a shocking and unusual request.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 471





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine already got into me. I miss my muse lol. This is not the first smut I've written but this is one of my most detailed and most vanilla smut I have ever written. Kudos, comments, and criticisms are very welcome. Please enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu and the characters used in this story is owned by Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Bars, either cheap ones or high ends one, were the least place a person would ever thought of seeing the Adler’s renowned volleyball player Ushijima Wakatoshi. Seeing him in casual clothes, white polo, denim jeans, and sneakers, was a sight to behold though. Not many people would be privileged to see him outside of his jersey.

Despite the clatters of glasses, cheers, and blaring music, your ears turned deaf as you stared at the man seating beside you, mind processing what he just said.

“Ushi,” you started, trying to contain the slight anger from your tone, “Is this some kind of joke?”

“No.”

You frowned and gazed down to your drink. Years of friendship and you were still not used to his bluntness.

“Ushi, this isn’t some candy you can just casually ask.”

Ushijima stared at you for a long time before taking a sip of his beer and answering you. “I am aware. That’s why I chose to ask you.”

_Or,_ you mused, _you don’t have anyone to ask._

You shook your head at the rude thought and gulped your Mojito drink. The bartender took the glass, asking you for another drink that you declined. Once the bartender left to tend other costumers, you faced Ushijima with a determined look on your face.

“Alright. What brought this on?”

Ushijima averted his eyes, staring at his mug of beer. “Tendou mentioned it once to me back then,” he started, “But I never really thought about it until now. After seeing most of my teammates— even Kageyama Tobio, I decided to do something about it.”

“Hold it,” you interrupted, holding out your index finger. “Tendou mentioned _what_ exactly?”

“My sexual life.”

Bystanders near you whipped the heads into your direction, and you glared at the spectators before returning to your conversation with the athlete. “Well, what does it have to do with me?”

Ushijima sipped his beer before answering you. “You have a lot of experience.”

You pouted, then called, “A margarita please!” and rubbed your neck as an attempt to calm yourself.

“I had my fun during university years, Ushi,” you said, nodding your thanks to the bartender when he handed you his drink. “Besides, how did you even know that? We barely talked until the last year of university.”

“Tendou has a habit of sticking his nose to where it doesn’t belong,” Ushijima deadpanned, “He had the idea when he saw you and Terushi—”

“Stop right there!” you squealed and waving your hands frantically. “I don’t need the details.”

Ushijima nodded and turned his attention back to his beer. “Well, would you consider it?”

You sighed, grabbing your drink and playing with it for a while before responding, “If I did, can I ask why me?”

The male raised a brow, “Why not? Are you not confident?”

A blush that was not from the alcohol formed on your cheeks. “It’s not that. We’re friends. Crossing that boundary is something I’m not sure I want to do.”

“You’re not the only one crossing it, (y/n). I’ll be crossing it too,” he pointed out.

_Fair point,_ you thought. But you could not shake the feeling of uneasiness. This was Ushijima Wakatoshi— blunt, dense, volleyball loving friend you had for years. He was attractive, and you would be lying if you said that you were not attracted to him, or fantasized about him. When you had the opportunity to befriend him, that all was locked up in the depths of your mind. You cheered on his games; you ran errands he couldn’t; you helped him when he asked because that was what you were. You were kind to your friends; always trying to be there for them and giving them whatever they need should they ask (even if they _don’t_ ask).

You scanned him from head to toe. Was he already drunk? No. His posture was on point and he had a tolerance of a brick too. He was also looking at you with an expectant gaze, fortifying his request with his stare.

You inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. You felt your soul burn as you gave him your answer.

* * *

It was...weird.

Or because this was his first time, it never crossed his mind.

The way back to your apartment was _not_ awkward, but it was not also on the other side of the spectrum too.

You may have expected a few things— like kissing. Kissing was a good way to start the mood. But there was none. (If you count holding hands, there was one, but other than that— Zero. Na-da. Zilch.) The travel to your apartment was basically like two friends who were going to have a sleepover.

You grabbed your apartment keys as soon as the elevator opened and you both made your way to your abode. Ushijima stayed a step back, looming over your figure as you opened the door. He was familiar with your place. Sometimes, you would offer your place after his post-game parties so that he could quickly catch up to his sleep, and if you were being honest with yourself, it gets lonely. You were more than ecstatic to have company on the guestroom.

You paused when you both reached the hallway to the bedrooms. This was where you usually part ways.

You swallowed. “When we do it, do you want the lights on or off?”

It sounded so _awkward_. If the deed would not end your friendship with him, your embarrassment will. He did not reply and you dared to look at him— Ushijima’s stare was suffocating. It contained curiosity and excitement as he stalked towards you. You did not break eye contact as he neared and towered your form. You wanted to speak, but a sudden anxious feeling overwhelmed your being. It has been a while since you had been in a relationship, and the last time you welcomed a man on your bed and into you had been over a year ago. The words died and thoughts crumbled as soon as he grasped the side of your head and took your lips.

The kiss started of slow, seemingly sensual. It made you feel like it was your first time all over again— giddy and nervous. You felt his other hand slowly trailed up from your elbow to your neck, before trailing down your spine, to the side of your hips, then to the under-cheek of your butt.

You found yourself lost in his pace. He placed your arms around his neck and carried you effortlessly before striding to your room, never leaving your lips.

He continuously nibbled your lips, even when he placed you gently down on your bed. Your eyes dilated when he cross his arms over the hems of his polo to remove his polo, giving you a drooling view of his well sculpted torso.

“Volleyball did you good,” you joked, reaching out a hand to touch his abs.

He chuckled. “I do my best,” he said, lowering back down with his hands grabbing the ends of your dress and hiking it up.

You arched your back as he undressed you. You were mentally congratulating yourself when you saw that you managed to wear matching underwear tonight. You bit your lips shyly when Ushijima placed light open mouth kisses between your breasts.

He eventually returned to your lips and your hands slowly made their way to his belt. Asking for silent permission, he nodded and you removed his jeans to reveal a black boxer short that hugged his manhood firmly. He was not fully hard, but you found yourself anticipating— you never had a man this big.

Both your lips molded into one. You let out moans as his rough hands caressed your sides, never fully accessing your breast or abdomen. You assumed it was due to his lack of relationships with females (hell, you’re pretty much aware you’re the closest female relationship he had) and was taking his time on this “new” territory.

A long, content sigh escaped your nose as you pulled back from his kiss when his hands groped your cladded breast. You lifted your upper body and your left hand guided one of his to the clasp of your bra. He fumbled, and he scowled while you let yourself laugh.

“It takes time,” you whispered in a sultry tone once your bra came off. His attention was focused on your exposed chest. The gods of lust seemed to possess you as you boldly grabbed his hands and placed them on your chest, nipples hardening.

Keeping his hands on your chest, you swooped up for another kiss. The gentle pace was subconsciously making you wetter and aroused; you wanted more. You slightly opened up your legs, giving him a more comfortable position. Ushijima took the hint and pressed his hips on to your core. Your breath hitched once his bulge pressed against your clothed core. One of your legs sheepishly trailed the back of his leg before your hips pressed up with a nibble of his upper lip.

Ushijima groaned. It was such a _turn on._ It was deep and could be mistaken for animalistic, and it excited you to know that it was not. You felt like a sinner as your provoking actions continue, emitting more groans and grunts from him.

Quickly, Ushijima pulled back and disregarded his boxers before removing your damp ones. You spread your legs slowly, a light trickle of slick glistening on your slit. A dark gaze took over the athlete’s eyes as he hovered above your core. His hands touched your ankles and slid on your legs, pausing on your inner thighs. You observed him observing you— mainly your core and you almost wanted to joke about him seeing a woman’s center for the first time, but decided against it. The mood was building up and you did not want it to collapse it. You placed a hand on his cheek; your eyes met and you gave him a small smile, giving him permission.

Ushijima’s eyes followed his right index finger as it outlined your labia. You clutched the bed sheets and drew heavy breaths as the sensation increased. Your hips slightly buckled under the pressure of his index finger once it was on your clit. It stayed like this for a while, before he started a slow, circular motion accompanied by different levels of pressure. His left hand was soothing your inner thigh, before going to your lower slit, tracing upward with a feathered touch, then pushing his middle finger in slowly, burying it deep. You trembled as his lips began to ascend, starting from your left knee, thigh, to your left hips— all while his fingers caress your core and clit.

You quietly whined as his open mouth kisses trailed to your abdomen, but never your core, where you feel the heat increasing and leaking just by his fingers. You wanted his mouth on your bud, or his tongue inside you. But you forbid yourself from commanding him, letting him do what he wanted for his first time.

You felt emptiness, then your breath hitched as he blew air on your clit. Anticipation settled on your gut when his thumbs spread your lower lips, moving up and down before speaking.

“You’re wet,” he lowered his position so that his face was mere inches in front of your core. “This means I am doing well, correct.”

You nodded. “You are. Please continue,” you replied, almost begging (you were not going to admit that yet) with a raise of your hips.

There was a flash on his eyes before it focused on his task. You could not contain the gasp that left you as the tip of his tongue replaced his finger and touched your clit, flicking it before licking down your whole, aching slit.

It made your legs spread wider, your arms taking your legs upwards to further open up to him as an invitation. He did not hesitate to go on further as you felt his whole tongue lap you whole, before slightly entering you along with his thumbs.

“Oh, Ushi...” you moaned out. Shame and other hesitations gone out the window as a familiar sensation began to overtake you. His thumbs, rubbing circular motions on both your inner walls and his tongue, trailing the opposite direction of his thumbs, worked in unison and it somehow made you question if this was really his first time. (You would have to ask him later about that.)

Suddenly, all sensation was gone, and you swallowed hard as you looked up to him making his way back to you. The kiss was electrifying— you decided to add more fuel by grinding your core to his cock.

He was long, thick, and very hard.

Your hands grazed his tip and you heard him groan your name. You raised your head and placed an urgent kiss on his lips as your hand encased his girth and rubbed it on your core. Ushijima pulled back, adjusting you to the center of the bed and hiking your right leg to his shoulder before lining up to your opening.

He hesitated, then, “I forgot the condom.”

You shook your head. “It’s fine. I’m on pill,” you said, desperate for his cock.

You could not help but close your eyes and breathe out a moan as he slowly entered you. You could feel his cock perfectly as he filled you to the brim. You were panting and he did not move, unaware of his intense gaze as the both of you savour the moment of unity.

Soon, he began to move out of you, and in, and out, and in— and the pace was _agonizingly_ slow and new for you. You couldn’t help but recall all your sexual encounters; your first was awkward, your relationship sex was detached vanilla, and the others had been mere, rough fucks. You heard him sigh then felt him cover his broad body over yours; chests pressed tightly, and enclosed your lips with his.

“Come back here, my dear,” he murmured against your lips, “Don’t let me enjoy this alone.”

His free hand moved your arms above your head, his lips trailing down to your jaw and stopping at your neck. You shivered as his tongue drew circles on your neck before leaving a bruising mark.

You clenched around his cock.

Ushijima moved his lips to your ear. “You liked that,” he stated.

Not trusting your voice, you nodded and slightly pushed your hip to his sturdy ones. He groaned, returning to your neck and penetrating deeper into you as he resumed his slow paced thrusts. It felt incredible; he was truly exploring your inner cavern as his mouth leave evidences of this moment. With every firm thrust and mark, you were left breathless and wanting more than just being treated like a delicate artefact.

“Ushi— fuck. Wakatoshi—” you pleaded, “please, more.”

Ushijima pulled back and stared at your eyes with the same dark gaze he had ever since the night started. “Ask for more, and I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back.”

“Do it,” you murmured, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his lips, “Do what you want with me,” you told him with a grind of your hips.

You felt proud of yourself when Ushijima swallowed hard at your action. He adjusted his position; your legs now wrapped around his hips and your whole hips being raised and supported by his hands and thighs as he kneeled on the bed. He experimented with his paces, gradually building up a fast and rough pace that even without hitting your spot, made you see stars.

You could not help the strings of curses that left your lips as he raised your hips once again, his whole length grazing your spot.

At your state, Ushijima felt his control snapped and plunges his cock into you full force. His eyes fixated at your reactions— the way you closed your eyes and bit your lip as he filled you to the brim.

He wanted to explore further, but he felt his peak nearing. So he paused, burying into you to the hilt and switching your position. He chuckled as you whined.

“Ushi, why would you do that?”

“Call me by my name, (y/n),” he said, hands travelling on your sides and then kneading your breasts, thumbs playing with your nipples. “I want you to ride me. Perhaps show me how you want your body to be pleasured.”

Were you turned on even more or embarrassed? You could not tell, but proceeded to do what he asked. You positioned yourself above him, hands on his chest and knees pressed firmly on the mattress. You began a rocking motion before lifting your hips to ride him.

To say that Ushijima was mesmerized was an understatement. He did not have any words as he continued to take in the sight of your bouncing breasts on his hands as you gain speed, letting out moans of pleasure whenever you impale yourself fully on his cock at different angles. The athlete then decided to thrust up when you arch yourself down to his cock, trying to hit your spot on the his large head.

And it did the job.

You moaned loudly, clamping your knees around his hips to keep his cock in place. You grind your hips in a circular motion and your hands placed his hands on hips. “Toshi, aim your thrusts on this spot,” you explained, reiterating your point by slightly lifting yourself up and going down again.

“I see,” Ushijima breathlessly said, mimicking the direction with a firm thrust. You threw your head back and he chuckled before building the momentum. Soon, the both of you found yourselves drowning in pleasure and you were well aware that you might never have sex as good as this. This was just his first time; imagining him gaining experience would probably made you want to keep him to yourself. Ushijima on the other hand, was already taking notes, as well as having other ideas he wanted to try when the both of you decided to have sex again. (He’d probably ask you after this)

Your orgasm was a shock and Ushijima burned the sight into his brain of you cumming on his cock. He sat up, switching your positions and continued to ram you, savouring the feeling of your wet walls against his cock.

Sensitive from your unprecedented orgasm, you could feel the second coil forming once again and you wanted nothing more than to feel that intensity again. You raised your hips as high as you could, completely surrendering to his mercy. Ushijima growled when your orgasm rippled through your walls and you opened yourself further for him. Determined to feel the sensation again, he licked his thumb and placed it on your click, rubbing it furiously. He felt you shivered and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before you cum again.

The second orgasm was just as intense; every ounce of energy was burned from your body and you wanted nothing more than to take a rest.

Your legs began to shake.

“Shit, fuck—” you exclaimed, “Fuck, Toshi you need to cum, I can’t—”

Your hips began to convulse as overstimulation of your body neared its limit, and Ushijima had held it with both hands as he continued his thrusts into you.

“(y/n),” he called, staring into your eyes, “Let me release in you.”

“Fuck yes!” you screamed as a response and without hesitation. The idea of him a filling you up made you cum again without warning and you could only deliriously nod as you soared to Nirvana again. Ushijima kissed your lips the moment his release exploded, keeping slow and steady thrusts into you as you both milked each other out of your high.

It took some time to regain your breaths. Your ears could pick up your heartbeat as it began to slow down along with his. And you giggled when he began to give you light kisses across your face.

“So...” you began, not sure what to make of the aftermath, “That was fun.”

“Indeed,” Ushijima agreed with a small, satisfied smile. He looked down to your united cores as he slowly pulled out. With a final kiss, he stood up and turned his back on you.

It felt bitter and nauseating, but you reminded yourself that he was just your friend. The both of you were not anything more. Ushijima asked for a favour and you delivered it like a champ.

It still hurt.

You turned to the other side as he rustled for whatever and do his thing. You tuned him out and decided that might as well sleep. You were too tired to try and clean yourself up and probably would be sore tomorrow. You were about close your eyes when you felt his hand trailed on you calf. You quickly look over and found him giving you a gentle stare.

“Don’t sleep yet. I prepared us a bath.”

You blinked. “Both of us?”

Ushijima blinked. “Yes. Is that wrong?”

Blood rushed to your cheek. “Well no. It’s just—”

“Were you afraid I was already going to leave?”

_Busted._

You shrugged nonchalantly, trying to save yourself the embarrassment but failed miserably once Ushijima chuckled.

“I have the weekend off,” he stated, running his hand on your calf to your thigh, “I wanted to spend time with you.”

“Is that a confession?” you teased, still trying to comprehend the situation.

The athlete gave you a smirk. “Perhaps,” he stood up and gathered you in his arms. You squealed and laughed when he lifted you, hands on his chest. “Ushi, aren’t you tired?” you asked.

“It barely made me sweat,” Ushijima replied before walking to the bathroom. “And it’s Wakatoshi.”

Inside the bathroom, he placed you in the bathtub infused with your lavender bath soap. Your lavender scented candles were also lit to add effect to the seemingly romantic post-sex aftercare. You sighed when your whole body sank into the lukewarm water. Ushijima joined you shortly after grabbing a few essentials from your bathroom shelf. You fought back a smile once you felt him press an innocent kiss on your right shoulder blade, and placing his hands on your back, thumbs running up and down your nape before his hands travelled to your shoulders.

You leaned back to his chest as Ushijima arms encircled your waist. You murmured his name as you turned your head to face him and the moment your eyes met his earthy greens, you surrendered your heart to his.

* * *

_Bonus_

Semi knew of Tendou’s antics. He did not mind as it made up his personality (and to be fair, they can be funny at times).

But tonight, it was just plain _creepy._

“Oi,” Semi called out, shaking the red head’s shoulder. “You’ve been grinning at your phone for the past hour rather than participating in this reunion.”

“Oopsie~” Tendou replied in a sing-song tone. “I’m very sorry Eita-kun. I just can’t help but be happy for Wakatoshi-kun is all!”

Semi raised a brow. “Did something happen?”

“Oh, more like something is bound to happen.”

“But he’s with (y/n),” Reon interjected. “What could possibly happen between those two dense heads?”

“A night of passion; a moment of fierce love; a union— THE union we all have been waiting for the whole time!” The former middle blocker dramatically exclaimed, a hand on his chest and the other up in the air.

“What did you do?” Semi inquired with a narrow look.

Tendou laughed and pointed out his reply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I told Wakatoshi-kun to give (y/n) his virginity!”

“You **_WHAT?!_** ”

* * *


End file.
